behind the mask
by lenneth himura
Summary: kenshin é um grande empresário de bandas de rock, o que será que acontece quando encontra uma garota em perigo na rua? PS: primeira fic . REVIEWS PLIZZZZ
1. Chapter 1

Infelizmente rurouni kenshin não me pertence e sim ao sensei watsuki TT .

"''- pensamento

- fala

()- autora

- narração

Já era noite apenas o silencio, todos adormecidos... Pelo menos quase, um homen ruivo não estava...

"03h00min ainda, como vou trabalhar amanhã? Estou ficando velho... melhor eu sair já que não consigo dormir" . Kenshin estava no chuveiro " minha vida não poderia estar pior, Tomoe me deixou, e agora moro sozinho em uma casa tão grande, preciso de alguém". Kenshin terminou o banho e estava trocando de roupas, colocando um terno preto e uma calça social (porque da roupa??!? Puts eu não sei ")

" quem diria sou um grande empresário tenho uma casa enorme mas porque não estou feliz? Melhor eu ir ao akabeko pelo menos lá não tomarei café sozinho"

kenshin terminou de se arrumar entrou no seu porche. Estava indo até o akabeko quando viu um vulto estranhamente grande, ao se aproximar um pouco mais ele viu o que era uma menina quase morta enfrentando um homen grande e forte demais para ela. Kenshin parou o carro de pronto, e foi em direção a briga.

-o que ela te fez? dois rostos olharam para o mesmo ponto, um homen de baixa estatura e cabelos ruivos, o homen de alta estatura logo mudou sua atenção a Kenshin.

-quem você pensa que é?! Um herói? Que patético o mesmo estava pronto para atacar quando algo lhe veio à mente

- sinto pequeno herói, mas tenho que ir... Nem pense em ajudar a garota senão você ira ser meu alvo e o homen correu em direção a um beco desaparecendo na escuridão.

Kenshin parado sem entender nada foi ver se a garota esta bem

-hei garota você esta bem?

-q-quem é você?

-himura, himura kenshin, venha vou te levar a um hospital.

-não!

-porque não??

-não, me deixe aqui senão você vai se meter em um assunto perigoso a garota estava muito ferida e perdeu a consciência logo depois disso.

- não posso deixá-la aqui, vou te levar para a minha casa kenshin colocou a garota no porche e foi o mais rápido possível até sua casa.

-------CONTINUA------.

Plixxxxx me deixem reviews essa é minha primeira fic eu sei que não tenho experiência, mas eu quero melhorar: plix preciso de incentivo. E também, primeira fic por isso me dêem um desconto vai?

Ateh o próximo cap. se eu tiver reviews claro "


	2. Chapter 2

Rurouni kenshin não me pertence TT mas quem tiver coragem vem comigo roubar do watsuki X

**Legendas:**

(() ) autora se intrometendo pra falar algo fútil u.u

- fala

--- narração

" pensamento

-------------------------------------- **Behind the mask**- A Vida de Kenshin e….. Kaoru? -------------------------

- ai minha cabeça ---kaoru olhou em volta, estava em um lindo quarto estava a se levantar quando ouve uma voz que havia escutado há pouco tempo--.

- você deveria descansar seus ferimentos vão estar melhores só depois de dois dias--- kenshin da um lindo sorriso o que faz kaoru corar encantada com a beleza do homem a sua frente--

- não deveria ter me ajudado --- disse se recompondo-- agora eles viram atrás de você, é melhor eu ir embora ---kaoru repara que esta com um yukata visivelmente grande--- mas o que ?...

- você não vai a lugar nenhuma senhorita megumi recomendou que você ficasse em repouso durante no Maximo dois dias "não vou perguntar nada a ela, pois estaria me intrometendo demais".

- megumi ??

-sim a médica que fez seus curativos... Voc...---quando kenshin ia terminar a frase uma bomba explode--

-MÉDICAAA!!! VC ME LEVOU A UM HOSPITAL EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIAA! Ò.ó

- oro! Não senhorita, ela é uma médica amiga minha eu pedi para que ela viesse aqui cuidar de você...

-nesse caso --- se ruborizando-- obrigada... Eu não vou atrapalhar ficando aqui?

-claro que não este servo não se incomoda, alem do que eu precisava de uma companhia. Bom vou deixar você dormir agora vou preparar algo para comermos.

---Kenshin foi até a cozinha pensando-- "do que será que ela gosta? Já sei vou fazer torradas já que esta de manhã.." nessa hora Kenshin viu o relógio

- nanii?!?!!!? Estou atrasado para o trabalho O.O---himura foi correndo até o quarto de kaoru---

Eu sinto muito, mas este servo precisa ir trabalhar... Pode ficar a vontade a tarde eu volto para casa

Assim jantamos juntos, tenho que ir tchau ---Kenshin deu um beijo no rosto de kaoru o que a fez se ruborizar...--. kaoru ia falar algo, mas kenshin já tinha ido embora ao tempo que ela ficou "viajando**"---((n/a: ¬¬ a kaoru é muito fraca para viajar com um beijo destes...só dou um desconto por ser o kenshin xD))**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - No trabalho de kenshin- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misao este servo tem algum trabalho hoje?---pergunta um kenshin querendo voltar o mais rápido possível até sua casa---

Qual a pressa Himura? Já sei... Deixou uma mulher esperando em casa?!

Oro?!?! O.o

-horas esta na sua cara... Mas não se preocupe pode voltar pra sua mulher, se chegar algum pedido eu ligo pra você Himura

-ela não minha mulher Misao eu a salvei hoje de madrugada, pois estava sendo agredida na rua ¬¬

-ta ta vai embora logo ---dizia enquanto empurrava himura até a saída--- e não se preocupe eu vou cuidar de tudo --quando kenshin se deu conta já estava no carro---

-ok , Misao - -" ----kenshin terminou de colocar o carro na garagem e entrou em casa que estava cheia de fumaça---

-oro!!?! O.O---himura corre até a cozinha parando na frente da porta olhando kaoru assustada sentada no chã---

-desculpa senhor kenshin eu tentei fazer o jantar para o senhor, mas deu tudo errado me perdoe ---depois de falar isso com os olhos cheios de lagrimas kaoru corre até o quarto em que estava e tranca a porta.Em quanto um kenshin na cozinha não entendia nada---

-oro?!?!?! Oõ

...Continuaaaaaa

Nhaaaaa plixx reviews eu estou melhorando a cada fic que eu escrivinho xD vai ficando maior


End file.
